Mask
by NamaiTheKiller
Summary: Len is the smartest one in his class. It was a plan to become admired but now people envy him and put on masks. But he has an act to keep on a smile too and not show his true emotions. Then one day he went to the rooftop to see a particular blonde hair girl. But her smile...seems real. Rin x Len I'm bad at summaries but hope you click here P
1. Chapter 1

Namai-chan: Hey! Namai-chan here coming with a new story! I know I haven't updated 'It's a promise, right?' yet well I've been busy. Gomen! Well I was browsing through the internet and suddenly came up with a new plot! I had to do it! One thing I will promise is that later on the new chap for my other story will come soon. Since it's break and all. Well I hope ya'll enjoy this chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

* * *

Len's POV  
"Here's your results from last math Friday's quiz, Kagamine-san. You did well." Kiyoteru-sensei smiled as he handed me the quiz. I looked down to see what I got. _100\. Well that's usual._ I glanced up and smiled. "Thank you, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"No problem." Kiyoteru-sensei spoke as he headed back to his desk.

"Hey, Kagamine!" A boy ran over to me. "It's great being a teacher's pet, huh?" He laughed.

Who's him again? _Oh yeah, Tachibana-san._ "I guess so." I put up a fake smile.

"So whaddya get?"

"100."

He put up a crooked grin. "Well it's not surprising. You're a smartass aren't ya, Kagamine? I got a 49." He sighed and then quickly put up another crooked grin. "Well Imma go back to my seat now! See you!" His feet guided him over to his desk.

 _Who knew I have to fake stuff like this?_ I took a deep breath and sighed. Even though a few people may talk to me but I don't really have any true friends around here. They all keep up fake smiles to me. _Almost like it's a mask._ Well of course I keep one up too, but.. _I just wanted them to admire me.._

"Students! I'm going to pass out assignments. You will know what it is once you get the paper." Kiyoteru-sensei yelled as passed out the papers starting on my row. Once he got to my desk, he passed me the paper. "Hope you'll do well." He continued to go down my row.

I looked down at the sheet of paper Kiyoteru-sensei handed me. _Create a short story made out of 2 or more paragraphs. Make it realistic or unrealistic. Just put feeling into it. Be creative._

I put up a stoic face. _I'm not really good at writing stories._ I put my hand through my blonde hair. _Well I guess I can put some feeling into it, eh?_ _Maybe I should write about my life but say it is about another boy? Well they would probably immediately know it's about me. I don't really want them to know how I feel, though._

Eh whatever. _I don't need them._ I glanced over at the clock on the wall in front of me. _Just a few minutes until class ends so I can go to lunch. I should pack up._ I put in the quiz and the sheet of paper Kiyoteru-sensei gave me in my bag. _The bell should ring about no—_

~Ring Ring~ Well then. I stood up from my desk and left the classroom. _Should I go to the roof?_ _Yeah I should._ My feet took me up the stairs that leads to the rooftop. I opened the door and went out. My deep blue eyes spotted a short blonde hair girl. _She looks about my age._ I studied her face.

 _She also has blue eyes like me…maybe a little lighter. She also seems to be focused on something._ I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Uh, hello?" She quickly turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Who are you?" She said.

"Uh…" I put up a smile. "Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand

She looked at my hand oddly then slowly shook my hand. Her eyes looked away. "Kagamine Len, huh? Well I'm Kagane Rin." She looked at me and did an awkward smile.

 _Her smile doesn't seem fake—that's_ weird _. Eh, maybe I'm seeing things wrong._

"Well aren't you going to eat?" I questioned as I took out my bento.

"Well, I didn't really bring anything." She laughed awkwardly.

 _She didn't bring anything? Really? Well it's time to practice more of my act here, I guess._ "You can have some of mine." I held out my bento.

Her eyes gleamed. "Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yep." I replied.

"Thanks!" She gulfed down my bento.

My eyebrow twitched. _Didn't I say some? How can you even gulf that much down? That was literally my whole lunch she ate. I'm going to be starving now._

She looked up at me. "Oh um sorry, haha." She handed the bento box back to me.

I smiled. "Must be really hungry, eh?" I shoved the bento box into my brown bag.

She looked away. "Yeah.." Her feet led her over to the door that leads to the inside. "Well we should get going now, right?" Her bright blue eyes glanced at me.

I looked at the sun. _Yeah she's right._ "Yep. Hurry up and go." I went behind her.

"Okay, okay." She started to go down the stairs with me tagging along.

"So…how old are you?" I asked her. She may look my age but I'm not sure she is.

"I'm 15. Also in class 2A."

"Cool, same with me and I'm in 2C." We started to arrive where the classes are.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kagamine-san. Hope we talk again!" She said excitedly then ran to her class.

"Same here." I smiled and waved. Once she was gone I sighed. _She's very hyper. And I just lost my bento._ I walked into my classroom and sat in my seat. Right now it should be free time to work on anything this till the bell rings for school to end. _I should work on my math._

* * *

"Pack up!" Kiyoteru-sensei informed.

 _It's time already?_ I just finished my math, science and history homework. _I was just getting started on literature..oh well._ I put my homework and pencil away in my bag. _Right when I get home I'm going to eat._

I'm walking out the school gate and spotted a familiar blonde. _Is that Kagane?_ Her head was looking around and was heading in the opposite direction of where the other students were heading. _To be honest, I'm a bit curious._ I went to where she was heading. I looked around. _Not many people are here._

* * *

There was still streets where she was heading but only some cars passed by. I've been following her for no reason for 20 minutes. I hit my head. _What am I doing?_ Suddenly, she stopped where a small wooden house was built.

 _Is this where she lives?_

* * *

Namai-chan: Done~! Well its not as detailed as other stories but I'm working on it! I'm a newbie XF Well drop down a review if you have time! See you next chap!


	2. AN

Hi! This is not a chapter, sadly. The reason I haven't been updating this story is that I've been working on the chapter for my other story and I jus posted that one. Another reason is that the internet is now cut off and won't come back in a while. Hang in there with me. And how I got to update that chapter is by going to a place that has internet. Well, of course. Okay, so now I will work on a new chapter for this and make it extra long, I promise! Once I finish I will try to find an opportunity to go on the internet. Well, that's all. Hope ya'll stick with me.

-Namai-chan


	3. Chapter 2

Namai-chan: IM BAAAAACK! With a new chapter! Hopefully this won't disappoint you guys for waiting sooo long! I'll be posting more often now so now worries! Next update will be my other story named 'Promise' Another rinxlen story. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

* * *

 _~Previous Chapter~_

 _I'm walking out the school gate and spotted a familiar blonde. Is that Kagane? Her head was looking around and was heading in the opposite direction of where the other students were heading. To be honest, I'm a bit curious. I went to where she was heading. I looked around. Not many people are here._

 _There was still streets where she was heading but only some cars passed by. I've been following her for no reason for 20 minutes. I hit my head. What am I doing? Suddenly, she stopped where a small wooden house was built._

 _Is this where she lives?_

* * *

Len's POV

Wait. _Maybe she's just visiting someone!_ Yeah, that seems like it. But who would live in a house like that? Well might as well find out. I quietly walked to the house right after Rin opened the door and went inside then shut it closed. Come to think of it... _Why am I stalking her?_ Well, I shouldn't call it stalking, I'm just curious. Oh whatever.

I looked to see if there was any windows. I didn't find any. _What house have no windows?_ Must be dark in there. Well, of course there will be lights. _Well, I should just look in the front to see if it has any names on it._ I went to the front and searched for any names. I caught a name on top of the door. _How can I not notice that?_ I facepalmed myself. Well, I should read it already.

It looked very old, it was all dusty and had cracks, but you can clearly see it says, 'Kagane Territory'. _What kind of house calls themselves territory?_ Yep, Rin is an odd person. And she surely lives here. _Does she live by herself?_ Yeah sure, there got to be someone who takes care of her. How did she end up in a house like this? No offense.

 _Her family got to be poor. I kinda feel bad._ Suddenly, Rin exited out the door, wearing ordinary brown saggy pants, a white blouse, pitch black sneakers, a hat, and an apron on top of everything. Then, she started to look my way. _Shit!_ I rushed to the back of the house. Panting, hands on my knees. I'm not that great at keeping my breath. _Hopefully, she didn't notice me._

Rin's POV

I went to my room to get my working clothes. When I was walking home I felt someone following me. Probably just a stalker. I shivered. I never liked stalkers. Well, I'm pretty sure no one likes stalkers anyway. Well, it's probably a person who lives here too! Okay, maybe not. I don't see any houses in the distance.

Okay, time for my introduction! My name is Kagane Rin. Well it's the other way around. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm 15 years old! You probably know by now. I live by myself and sometimes relatives come to visit me, well they probably are just forced to anyway. They help me with money occasionally so it's alright. My parents died when I was 5 years old. I've been doing just fine without them but I do get lonely sometimes...well keeping a smile is everything! It's no use being sad every second. I have a part time job at a convenience store. The owner is really nice to me! She sometimes helps me. Oh, that Kagamine-san I met? He seems nice. I'm really grateful for him letting me eat some of his bento. I don't have many friends so I hope I can become his! Okay now my hobbies. Hm...I love cooking! Well I need to cook what else can I live on? Well stuff from the store but whatever. Well, I need to get ready here, enough talking!

I looked through my closet for my brown saggy pants, white blouse, apron, hat, and black sneakers. I removed my clothes and slipped everything on. _Should I take a bath?_ Nah, I can do that after work.

* * *

Just as I exited my house, I spotted someone. _C-could that be the stalker!?_ I was about to hit the stalker just when a second later the stalker was gone. Wait, what? I looked around and didn't find anyone. _That was probably my imagination._ Oh well. I started to walk towards the train station.

Len's POV

Once I saw Rin leaving, I went out of my hiding spot. _That was close!_ I looked over to Rin. She's probably heading to the train station from what I see. Well, I can't just go in the same direction as her. She'll probably suspect me. Well, I am the one that did follow her. Might as well call a taxi.

* * *

Once I got home, I went my room and shut the door. Well that was an exciting day. Kinda. I wonder what time is it. I looked at the clock I have on my yellow wall. 4:30pm. _Well dinner starts in half a hour. I should start changing then do my homework._

* * *

Once I finished changing and undid my ponytail. Well, should I even call it that? Oh whatever. Right now I'm wearing a black t-shirt and orange shorts. Why am I telling you this? It's because I want to. Okay I'm going to stop now and focus on what Kiyoteru-sensei said about the 'short story'. What should it even be about? Action? Romance? Well obviously not romance. I have no idea. I'll just write whatever comes to my head. I grabbed a piece of line paper and my yellow led pencil and began writing.

 _Once upon a time, there was a boy and his dog. The boy loved the dog very much but one day the dog died. Which brought eternal sadness to the boy. As-_

I took a closer look at what I was writing. My hand twitched. _What the hell kind of story is this? Everything I come up with is just plain depressing._ I should just stop now. I looked at the time and it's almost time for dinner. I walked down the steps to find my parents and my little sister at the table. Oh, did I tell you that I have a little sister? I think not. Her name is Lily and she's just 6 years old. She's not that intelligent but she's pretty average for her age.

I sat down on the chair I usually sit on. A bit far from my family but I can still hear them.

"Nii-san! You are late!" I heard Lily call.

"I was not late. In fact I was 5 minutes early."

"Well, we were all here before you anyways!" She stopped talking after her reply and began to eat her mashed potatoes and chicken with broccoli.

I looked down at my food. I'm not a big fan of chicken but oh well.

Rin's POV

I just finished work early for a reason I don't know. _Is there a reason why Sakine-san let me off early?_ I don't exactly know the reason but I'm a bit worried. I'm already at my house and decided to make some food. I looked inside my fridge and looked at my options. _Chicken, sausages, eggs, lettuce...and oranges!_ I could definitely make an orange salad! There's lettuce in there too! Anything with lettuce is a salad!

Why do I keep oranges in my fridge you say? Okay maybe you didn't but it became it habit to keep them there soooo yeah! I grabbed 3 oranges and a ball of lettuce. I peeled the oranges then put them into triangles. So far so good! I then pulled some lettuce off and rinsed it and put it in a bowl with the oranges. I mixed them up a little and there! An orange salad. Okay I can't cook or make food that well but I'm getting better!

I put away the rest of the lettuce back in the fridge and threw the orange peels in the trash then grabbed a plastic fork to eat the salad and then went into my room. I took a bite and went into heaven.

"Yummy~!"

Once I finished my salad I went in my bed and threw my covers over me. I finished my homework earlier in school so I'm good for the day. Can't wait for tomorrow!

Len's POV

Once I finished dinner I went back to my room. I never actually had a good relationship with my parents. They usually pay attention to my little sister, Lily. I don't really mind that but I wish they actually pay at least _some_ attention to me. All they care about is my grades. I laid down on my bed. _Wow, I'm actually exhausted today. Probably because of what happened._ To come to think about it. Rin probably has a harsh lifestyle based on what happened this whole day. I wonder what she's doing right now. Not being nosy or anything. The thing is she seems happy. That smile she has isn't fake for all I know.

Okay enough thinking for today.

Time to go to sleep.

* * *

Namai-chan: DONE! I'm so hyper today lol. By the way I've been thinking about starting another story. I will tell you the ships and the most votes for a ship will be the ship of the story. It's going to be a vocaloid story. The summary will come up for the most voted ship. I'm also going to do another one for 'Shugo Chara' but that will not be listed. Well hope you liked this chap and please drop a review if you have the time!

Ships:

KaitoxLen

RinxLen

RinxRei

RinxGumi

GakupoxKaitoxLen

*if you have another option please review your option*

Yes, I do like yaoi and yuri. 030

See ya!


End file.
